madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Battle of Plainville
*Vice commander (name unknown) |strength1= 1st engage: *10,000 **2,000 Leitmeritz Army **5,000 Shael and Bouroulle's remaining forces 2nd engage: *9,000 3rd engage: *8,000 (1,000 were left to guard the fort) |strength2= 1st engage: *20,000 (Almost all are infantry) 2nd engage: *19,000 3rd engage: *14,000 |casualty1 = 1st engage: *600 deaths 2nd engage: *Minimal 3rd engage: *1,000 deaths |casualty2 = 1st engage: *600 deaths 2nd engage: *5,000 deaths or missing 3rd engage: *8,000 deaths or missing *6,000 surrendered but soon being released |aftermath= Sachstein south expedition force disintegrated. Rumored of Tigre's "questionable" loyalty spread to Nice. }} The Second Battle of Plainville is a battle in the series of Madan no Ou to Vanadis, where the joined forces of Brune and Zhcted, known as the Moonlight Knights lead by Tigrevurmud Vorn, fought off the south branch Sachstein invasion force lead by Hans von Klugel at Plainville Hills. The first half of the battle was a non-progressive war of attrition to both sides. It wasn’t until the involvement of Valentina Glinka Estes, who suggested a tactic to lure Sachstein Army far away from their battle fort, for Tigre to spot a chance to snipe Hans and thus put an end to the battle. However, Valentina also orchestrated her script in secret by using this battle as a chance to plant more seeds of chaos into Brune's already unstable political situation. Background Brune Army's horrible defeat against the decisive Sachstein Army put Brune even vulnerable position under its enemy kingdom's invasion. To make matter worst, some of the ports were fallen easily to their enemy, which believed to be defection from ministers who were (ironically) loyal supporters to the late Felix Aaron Thenardier before Sachstein Army even began its attack. Consequently, Brune's southern territory was invaded by Sachstein Army and Melisande-who was a suspect in a conspiracy of Sachstein's invasion-was locked away in Nice Imperial Palace for interrogation. To save the kingdom from impending invasion, Brune had to call Tigre for his immediate return from Zhcted. Zhcted's Response Tigre, who was celebrating the Sun Festival in Silesia at that time, learned Sachstein Army's Invasion upon his home kingdom during the banquet and requested King Viktor for his immediate return for Brune. As Zhcted's response to Brune's crisis, Viktor dispatched two Vanadises (Elen and Valentina respectively) and 5,000 soldiers (2,000 from Leitmeritz while 3,000 from Osterode) to rescue Brune from its peril despite Sofy's skepticism towards Valentina's participation in the battle. Valentina could only replied to Viktor that because Brune was Zhcted's close ally, she would also going to help Brune from its Western enemy as well. Reunion Between Silver Meteor Army Generals Under Tigre and Elen's leadership, Leitmeritz Army firstly arrived towards Alsace where they were greeted by Elvin, a magistrate who was dispatched by Queen Regin to secure Alsace prior Tigre's absence and a party was held within a day. On the next day, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army then traveled for Territore where they met Mashas Rodant and his son Gaspard Rodant but not House Augre's members (Hughes and Gerard) due to their business in Nice. When Tigre told the Chancellor that Zhcted would provide help for Brune in order to repel the invasive army, Mashas also informed Tigre about what happened in Brune, from the cousins's (Regin and Melisande) ill rivalry during the Halo Festival to Brune Army's horrendous defeat by Sachstein Army-which was allegedly assisted by a defected Brune ministers or merchant. Seeing the situation was more serious than anticipated, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army had to ally themselves with Brune Army again in order to defeat their invasive enemy. Battle Initiation Aftermath Trivia *This is Valentina's first mentioned battle in the series, although she only used her tactics, but Dragon Arts or combat skills to fight. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle